you're my impossible thing
by amesscott
Summary: five times pacifica northwest got advice and the one time she did something about it. (pacifica-centric)


**you're my impossible thing**

**i. mabel**

Pacifica sat at the base of the bed, with a pint of vanilla ice cream in one hand and a glass of sparkly, pink juice in the other. Mabel had called it _comfort food_.

"So, I know you didn't just invite yourself over for an impromptu sleepover without good reason." Mabel said, as she started digging into her own pint, "What's going on?"

Pacifica sighed, "I screwed up."

"Given our daily life experiences, you're going to have to be more specific."

"I like someone," Pacifica blurted out, "But he's already dating someone else."

Almost immediately, Mabel wrapped an arm around Pacifica for comfort. It didn't take much to figure out who the blonde heiress had fallen for. A part of Mabel was happy, having "shipped" her best friend and her brother for years. But given the present circumstances, she understands why this epiphany has brought Pacifica's insecurities to light. The timing of it all was rather unfortunate.

"And the messed up part is that I've always liked him, but I just realized it too late. God, how lame can I get?"

"Alright, that's enough self-loathing for one night." Mabel concluded, as she forced Pacifica to face her, "Listen, Paz. I know stuff is complicated right now, but I will not stand by and let you blame yourself for it like this."

"But—" Pacifica tried to interject, but Mabel wouldn't hear it.

"So your timing is kind of off," Mabel continued, "But it still took a lot of courage to be honest with your feelings. You should be proud."

Pacifica managed smile. Despite everything, Mabel reminded her that she deserved better than this from herself.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime." Mabel assured with the biggest grin, as she handed Pacifica a glass of _Mabel Juice_, which she reluctantly accepted to please her friend.

"As for being honest," Pacifica shuddered as she took a tentative sip, "You give better pep talks than beverages."

* * *

**ii. wendy**

"Hey! Fancy running into you here."

Pacifica looked up from her meal and saw that Wendy had entered the diner. She smiled and offered for the redhead to sit down, to which the latter obliged. The two have become friends after the events of _Weirdmageddon_, as they got to know each other better and got over their family's history together. Wendy knew Pacifica was a good kid, despite the upbringing she was born into.

After having ordered a cup of coffee, Wendy took a look at Pacifica's food and wondered, "Hmm, pancakes and hot chocolate. Classic comfort food combo. What's bugging you, girl?"

"Nothing is the matter." Pacifica replied with a shrug.

"Nun-uh. You're not getting out of this one." Wendy countered, "We're friends now, right? And friends help each other, so let me help you."

Knowing that arguing with Wendy would be a waste of time, Pacifica held her hands up in defeat, with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "Fine, you got me."

With a winning smile, Wendy leant her elbows on the table, probing Pacifica to explain herself.

"I saw _them_ at the park today, and," Pacifica paused as she nervously picked at her pancakes, "I don't know. They looked great together. Which makes sense, because she's _her_ and he's _him_, while _I'm_ just…"

Wendy sighed, all too aware of the complicated situation Pacifica was in, "Alright. Enough of that."

Pacifica groaned, clearly frustrated, "Ugh! I can't help it! I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I obviously like him way more than he likes me, so…"

As Lazy Susan delivers the coffee to their table, Wendy paused to think about what she was going to say next, debating whether it was her place to tell this crucial piece of information.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this because I love you both, so listen carefully. This whole thing between you and him is not as one-sided as you think it is."

At that moment, Pacifica felt a bit of hope shine through. She didn't want to turn this into a bigger deal than it actually was, but Wendy wouldn't lie, even if it was in an attempt to spare her feelings.

"What makes you think that?" Pacifica asked, incredulously.

"It doesn't take a genius to know when Dipper Pines is into someone." Wendy joked, as she took a sip of her coffee, "He's just better at hiding it now, since he's seeing someone else. Because, like you, he figured he wasn't good enough, so—"

"But he_ is _great! Why can't he see that?" Pacifica couldn't help but interrupt, "He's always been kind and brave. He even helped me when I didn't deserve it…"

Wendy chuckled at that, "_You're_ great too, you know. Having come a long way since the mini golf incident."

Pacifica blushed, as Wendy continued, "Look, you're a good kid, Paz. Stop thinking that that's not enough."

* * *

**iii. soos (+ melody)**

After an intense game, Pacifica was dead tired. She barely managed the win and she had an inkling that it wasn't just because her opponent was a formidable foe.

"Hey congrats, Paz!" Soos cheered, as he handed her a bottle of water. His fiancée, Melody, stood beside him, holding a congratulatory bouquet of sunflowers.

Pacifica smiled at the two, "Thank you so much, both of you." In the last years following _Weirdmageddon_, Soos and Melody have been so supportive of Pacifica, as they attended all her tennis games and debate competitions to date and she couldn't be more grateful. They were really like the parents she never had.

"She seemed tough to beat, but it was amazing how you managed to pull through in the end!" Melody commended.

"She _was_ tough," Pacifica agreed, but couldn't stop herself from addressing the sinking feeling in her gut, "But I feel like I could've done better."

Melody gave her a confused look, noticing the slight frustration in her voice, "How so?"

With concern, Soos asked, "Is something the matter?"

"No, no." Pacifica answered quickly, not wanting to worry them, "I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

Soos and Melody shared a look, having more or less an idea of what has gotten Pacifica feeling so troubled lately. Mabel had filled them in, not that they didn't see this coming themselves. They even joined in on the bet that Wendy made about the young couple years ago. It hadn't even fazed them when Dipper started dating someone else, but they could see why this worried Pacifica so much. Everyone knew how Dipper and Pacifica felt about each other, except for _them_.

"Anyway," Pacifica said, trying to change the subject, as she started gathering her things, "I still can't believe you guys are engaged. It was about time you popped the question, Soos."

Soos rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Yeah, dude. You have no idea what a nervous wreck I was the whole time, not knowing what Melody was gonna say."

"But he took that shot anyway." Melody interjected, pulling Soos into a half hug, "And I'll always be thankful that he did. Do you know who never, ever rushes into anything?"

Pacifica's face fell, as the answer dawned on her, "Cowards."

"That's exactly right, Pacifica. _Cowards_."

* * *

**iv. grunkle stan**

"Alright, done with inventory." Pacifica sighed in relief, having stowed away the last box of "mysterious" merchandise.

Mabel had called earlier, asking if Pacifica could take her shift at the Mystery Shack, while she went on an adventure with her Uncle Ford. The blonde knew how much Mabel craved time with her grunkle, so she agreed. She also figured it was better than spending her day at home, where she could risk disappointing her parents, somehow. The two always managed to find a reason to lecture her and she'd do anything to get out of it, even take inventory of a questionably legitimate establishment that was once run by a conman.

"Nice work, kiddo." A voice said, causing Pacifica to jump. Speaking of the conman… well, ex-conman.

Pacifica turned and gave him an exasperated look, "Geez, Stan, way to sneak up on people."

"You're welcome, by the way." Stan grumbled, as he tossed her a can of Diet Pitt Cola, her favorite. She caught the can and nodded to Stan in thanks.

Ever since he took her in during _Weirdmageddon_, the two have come to an understanding. While taking refuge in the Mystery Shack, Pacifica had opened up to Stan about her parents, as he shared that he also grew up with less than ideal parents.

From then on, he checked in on her every now and again, even going as far to ask the twins or Soos about her if she hadn't had the chance to talk to him personally. The old man cared, even if he wasn't too showy about it, and she genuinely appreciated it.

"I want to talk to you," Stan said after a moment, "Let's take a seat outside."

Pacifica tilted her head in confusion, but followed Stan out on the porch, nonetheless. They sat on the couch and toasted their drinks, before taking a sip.

"So," Stan began, rather awkwardly, "Heard the kid's been dating some new girl and it's got you all kinds of distracted."

"Wait, you know too? Gosh, how hard is it to keep a secret around here?"

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you told Mabel about this."

"Touché."

The two sat in silence, both unsure on how to approach the situation.

After awhile, Stan spoke, "Have I ever told you about Carla McCorkle?"

Pacifica thought about it, before shaking her head, "You've mentioned the divorces, but you've never cared enough to give an actual name. This Carla must've been something special."

"Yeah, she was." Stan sighed, "Made me happier than I've ever been. Never got the guts to tell her that though. Then this new age tree hugger starts playing this transcendental hippie music and she was out of my life before I even knew what hit me."

Pacifica patted the old man's back in comfort as he added, "Although me driving Thistle's car into a ravine out of vengeance probably didn't help either, but that's a whole 'nother story."

"Yeah, probably not your best idea."

"Anyway, my point is," Stan cleared his throat, getting back to the matter at hand, "If someone makes you happy, don't be afraid to let them know before it's too late."

Pacifica sighed, thinking that it already _was_ too late, but appreciates the help anyway, "Thank you, Stan. I'll keep that in mind."

"You better. Life's too short to regret the things you didn't do, kid."

* * *

**v. grunkle ford**

"Mind if I join you?"

Pacifica looked up to see Ford, and realized that she did want some company at the breakfast table, "Sure."

She pours them some cereal and two cups of orange juice to start the day. After talking with Stan yesterday, Pacifica had hung back and waited until her shift was over. Mabel had arrived shortly after, insisting that Pacifica stay the night as a sign of her gratitude.

"Everyone else still asleep?" Ford asked, as he also prepared some cinnamon toast.

"Yep. The twins are out like a light and you know how Stan can be." Pacifica replied with a cheeky grin, "I don't expect any of them to come down before noon at this point."

Ford chuckled, "Well, it's good to see you smiling again."

Pacifica ducked her head at that, feeling embarrassed, "I had fun last night, despite Mabel's sticky bed covers and her loud snoring and—"

"And despite your unresolved feelings towards my grandnephew?" Ford interrupted, cutting right to the chase.

"Wow." Pacifica feigns hurt, "I invite you to have breakfast with me and this is the thanks I get?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Ford laughed, "Just wanted to make sure that what Stan and the others have told me is true."

"Well, it is." Pacifica sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway. He's in love with someone else."

Ford gave her a sympathetic look, "Ah yes. I have heard of your predicament. In fact, I think everyone has, except for the one person that actually deserves to know all of this."

Pacifica remained quiet, running every worst case scenario possible if she were to tell Dipper how she felt. Rejection was one thing, but could they still be friends after it? Would he hate her? The thought of that made her insides churn.

"All right, listen, Pacifica." Ford's voice brought her out of her reverie, "I believe this might help."

Pacifica nodded numbly, signaling Ford to start talking, "In the thirty or so years that I was away, I have travelled to many dimensions and there is one that holds a significant meaning to me. It was a place called _Mewni_."

"What made it so special to you?" Pacifica asked, a curious glint in her eye. The thought of different dimensions was intriguing and she made a mental note to ask Ford to share more about his adventures with her in the future.

"It was there I met a brilliant _mewman_. Her name was Thea." Ford smiles, remembering his dear old friend, "She was part of Queen Comet's court. We got along splendidly."

Pacifica gave Ford a knowing smile. Looks like he and Stan weren't as different as she thought.

"But after having been there for about a year or so, an immortal monster by the name of _Toffee of Septarsis_, invaded the kingdom and killed Queen Comet. We were all devastated."

Pacifica's smile fell, as Ford continued glumly, "Toffee was definitely a force to be reckoned with. So much so that Thea insisted I leave, as she didn't want me to get any more involved than I already was."

"What did you do?" Pacifica asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.

Ford sighed, "Well, I'm a Pines after all. You know how stubborn we can be."

Pacifica's eyes widened at that, "So you helped fight the battle?"

"I did." Ford replied, "But it wasn't without its consequences. Only after much persuasion did Thea let me fight alongside her men. It wasn't a pretty outcome and only a handful of us managed to get away to regroup."

"After that, Thea insisted that I leave once more, as she cared about me too much to let anything happen to me. I told her I felt the same about her, heck, I even told her I loved her, despite the circumstances. But she reasoned it out with me and I did end up leaving."

Pacifica found herself tearing up at the story, as Ford concluded, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that friends should always be honest with each other, even if it means they might get hurt. Thea and I were friends first and foremost. We knew that we'd end up parting ways, but we owed it to each other to be honest about how we felt before that happened. We respected each other too much to do otherwise."

Silence filled the air for a long while until Pacifica spoke up, "He's one of my best friends."

Ford nodded, "Then I think you know what you have to do."

* * *

**vi. dipper**

As Pacifica joined the other guests in the main ballroom, she already started coming up with excuses to leave. She wore a lake foam green dress and silver stilettos. Her blonde hair was pinned in a messy, yet formal looking bun and the makeup she had applied made her eyes pop. Several partygoers had greeted and complimented her and she did her best to reciprocate the gesture. Even if she didn't really want to be there, she had learned long ago that it wasn't becoming to be rude to others for no real reason.

After a few more introductions were made, Pacifica slowly made her way to the balcony. She took in the refreshing chill of that night, feeling more relaxed than she did inside the mansion.

"Looks like the princess has made her escape." A teasing voice spoke up, breaking the blonde heiress out of her solitary reverie.

Pacifica turns to face the not-so-secret object of her affections and is not displeased by what she sees. They've known each other for years, but it still amazes her how well he can pull off a tuxedo. At that, she shakes her head in an attempt to shoo away any similar thoughts from surfacing. She reminds herself that he's dating someone else— Sydney, the super sweet and amazing girl from their history class. _Not her_.

"And I could've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for some meddling kid." She played along.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dipper remarked, as he walks to stand beside her and lean his back on the railings.

Leaning her body forward on the railings to face him, Pacifica rolls her eyes, "You would."

The two then fall into a comfortable silence, admiring the view from where they stood.

"I'm sorry I only got to do this now." Dipper says suddenly.

Pacifica turned to look at him, confused. "Do what?"

"Check up on you." Dipper clarified, "I thought something was bugging you, but Mabel told me she'd handle it. Plus, I figured you'd come to me if you wanted me to know about it... "

At that, Pacifica quickly turns to face the view once more in an attempt to hide her guilty blush. In hindsight, avoiding her best friend was probably not one of her best ideas. The fact that he worried about her all this time just added onto her guilt about being dishonest with him about her feelings. After her talk with Ford, she needed the space to plan her next move. Mabel had assured her that she'd keep Dipper from noticing, but even Pacifica knew that he could only be kept at bay for so long. She takes a deep breath, thinking that it was now or never.

"You're right." She began, taking a step closer to him, "I wasn't ready to talk to you about it then, but I'm ready now."

Dipper looked at Pacifica with anticipation as she continued, "I've been… distant, because I wasn't sure how to handle this. With you. Honestly, it terrified me. I was being a coward and that wasn't fair to you, so I won't be anymore."

"I love you." She blurted out, before she could chicken out. "And I know my timing sucks and you don't feel the same way, but I just had to be honest with you. You're my best friend and you deserved to know and, oh god, you're going to hate me for this but—"

Planting a soft kiss on his lips, Pacifica didn't want to let go. Her heartfelt spiel and years of pent-up feelings had led to this. She was crazy about Dipper Pines and she just had to know what it felt like to kiss him. It's all over way too soon though, as she takes a step back to see his reaction. He's surprised, to say the least, causing Pacifica to lower her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I just had to take the shot. And I know you're dating Sydney, so I understand if you never want to see me again, but I just had to try."

"I broke up with Sydney."

At that, Pacifica did a double take. Of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn't one of them. "Wait, what? Since when?"

"About two weeks ago. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Well, that would've been nice to know before I poured my heart out." Pacifica sighed, but quickly turned serious again, "But joking aside, how are you doing? Are you okay?"

With a smile, Dipper replied, "Yeah, actually. I feel great, Paz. Better than I have in awhile."

Needless to say Pacifica was just all kinds of confused at this point.

"I'm glad you're doing well after the breakup, but I have to say that I'm surprised. I mean, Sydney is a great girl. It couldn't be that easy to get over her."

"I have my reasons for ending it." Dipper explained, "But mostly, it was because I couldn't get a certain blonde out of my mind."

At that, Pacifica starts to feel that twinge of hope again, "Really?"

Dipper nods, as he steps closer to her, "Yeah. We've been friends for years and when I think about everything we've been through… Ever since that night you saved me from turning into wood… Well, we've only gotten closer since then. I don't know. I guess I just figured it all meant something more."

"It did mean more." Pacifica affirmed, as she took her hand in his, "How come you never told me any of this before?"

"Honestly? I never thought you'd feel the same way." Dipper admitted in defeat, "You're my impossible thing."

"And you were mine."

The two share a look and then suddenly burst into a fit of cackles, as they realize how badly they got their lines crossed.

As their laughter died down, Pacifica reached forward and cupped his face in her hands, "I love you, you idiot. Don't you dare think otherwise."

Dipper chuckled at that, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "I love you, too."

As they closed the gap and shared their second kiss of that night, they concluded that, as long as they stayed together, anything was possible.

* * *

notes:

happy belated valentine's day ya'll


End file.
